Krakozhian Catholic State-Church Agreement of 1950
The State-Church Agreement of 1950 (Krakozhian: Dogovor Dŕžava-Crkòv 1950/Договор Држава-Црков 1950) was an agreement concluded on the 16th September 1950 between the government of the Krakozhian FPR and the Roman Catholic Church in Krakozhia which regulated Church functions in Krakozhia. It has largely been superseded by the Primate Accords signed in 1993. Background Negotiations Content of the Agreement *1. The episcopate will call on the clergy to teach the faithful to respect the law and state power in pastoral work, in accordance with the teachings of the Church. *2. The episcopate will call on the clergy to urge the faithful in their pastoral work to intensify the reconstruction of the country and to increase the well-being of the Nation. *3. The Krakozhian Episcopate states that both economic, historical, cultural, religious and historical justice require that the Unified Territories belong to Krakozhia forever. Based on the assumption that the Unified Territories form an integral part of the Republic, the Episcopate will ask the Holy See that church administrations, exercising the right of residential bishoprics, should be converted into permanent episcopal ordinaries. *4. Within its limits, the episcopate will oppose activities hostile to Krakozhia, especially anti-Krakozhian and revisionist speeches by some clergy. *5. The principle that the Pope is the authoritative and supreme authority of the Church refers to matters of faith, morality and ecclesiastical jurisdiction, while in other matters the Episcopate is guided by the Polish raison d'etat. *6. Based on the assumption that the mission of the Church can be carried out in various socio-economic systems established by the secular authority, the Episcopate will explain to the clergy that they do not oppose the expansion of cooperative activity in the countryside, since all cooperative activity is essentially based on the ethical assumption of human nature to voluntary social solidarity, for the good of all. *7. The Church - in accordance with its principles - condemning all anti-state instances, will oppose in particular the abuse of religious feelings for anti-state purposes. *8. By condemning, according to its assumptions, every crime, the Catholic Church will also combat the criminal activity of underground bands and will condemn and punish the canonical consequences of clergy guilty of participation in any underground and anti-state action. *9. The episcopate, in accordance with the teachings of the Church, will support all efforts to consolidate peace and will oppose, within its capabilities, any desire to cause war. *10. Religious education in schools. a) The government does not intend to limit the current state of religious education in schools; religion curricula will be developed by school authorities together with representatives of the Episcopate; schools will be provided with appropriate textbooks; lay teachers and clergy will be treated equally with teachers of other subjects; inspectors of religious education will be appointed by the school authorities in consultation with the Episcopate. b) Authorities will not prevent students from participating in religious practices outside of school. Annex. On Sunday and public holidays as well as at the beginning and end of the school year, a Mass will be celebrated for students; for students retreats and Holy Communion school authorities will provide - during Lent or Easter - three days off from school; school authorities will set hours for school children who report for confirmation during episcopal visits; school authorities will not hinder prayer "before and after lessons for those students who wish it. c) The existing Catholic schools will be preserved, while the Government will ensure that they loyally implement the ordinances and follow the program established by the state authorities. d) Schools run by the Catholic Church will be able to exercise the rights of state schools on general principles set out in relevant laws and ordinances of school authorities. If a normal school is created or transformed into a school without religious instruction, Catholic parents who so wish will have the right and the option of sending their children to schools with religious instruction. *11. The Catholic University of Četvrtolm will be able to function in its current scope. *12. Catholic associations will exercise their existing rights after complying with the requirements provided for in the decree on associations. The same principles apply to Marian sodalities. *13. The church will have the right and the capacity to conduct charity, charity and catechetical activities under the applicable provisions. *14. The Catholic press and Catholic publishing houses will enjoy the rights set out in relevant laws and ordinances of the authorities on an equal footing with other publishers. *15. Public worship, traditional pilgrimages and processions will not be hindered. For the sake of order, these celebrations will be agreed by the church authorities and administrative authorities. *16. Military pastoral care will be regulated by a special statute drawn up by military authorities in consultation with representatives of the Episcopate. *17. In criminal prisons, religious protection will be exercised by chaplains appointed by the appropriate authorities at the request of the ordinary bishop. Annex. On Sunday and holidays there will be Mass, sermon, confession and Holy Communion. *18. In state and self-government hospitals, religious chaplains, who wish to do so, will be provided by hospital chaplains, remunerated by special contracts. Annex. An appropriate number of chaplains will be appointed to meet the needs of the sick; the chaplain will have a reserved duty room; the chaplain will be able to visit the sick. *19. Religious orders and congregations will have complete freedom of activity in terms of their calling and laws in force. Protocol of the joint commission of the Government of the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic and the Krakozhian Episcopate in relation to the concluded agreement. *1. In view of the agreement of the representatives of the Government of the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic and the Krakozhian Episcopate on the activities of Caritas and in order to normalise relations between the State and the Church, the Caritas church organisation is transformed into a Catholic Association for helping the poor and needy. The association will base its activities on branches corresponding to the administrative and territorial division of the country. In accordance with the charitable principles of the Association, the Episcopate will enable, in accordance with the principles and practice of the Catholic Church, the activities of clergymen who want to work in this Association. Annex. In the matter of ownership of church real estate used by Caritas, the Government will consider the possibility of settling the resulting losses by offsetting from the Church Fund or by ordering ownership of the Church, *2. The Government of the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic implementing the Act "on the taking over of dead goods by a State" under art. 2, p. 3 and art. 7, p. 1 of the Act, will consider the needs of bishops and church institutions to take into account these needs and come to their aid. a) Ordinaries will be left gardens and "farms up to 50 ha with inventory. b) also the clergy seminary will leave gardens and farms up to 50 ha, including inventory, c) households up to 5 ha, directly related to the area of religious congregation houses, as well as dead and live inventory used on this farm, as well as outbuildings on this land, they will not be taken over by the State. *3. The church fund will make appropriate sums available to the diocesan ordinary. *4. In implementing the Act on Military Service, military authorities will apply adjournments for seminary alumni to enable them to graduate, while priests after ordination and religious will not be called to active military service, but will be assigned to the reserve for qualifying for auxiliary service. Reactions Legacy *Primate Accords Category:Krakozhia Category:Religion in Krakozhia